


Flowers & Tattoos

by laubrown1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Attraction, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Waverly, a florist, falls for the owner of a tattoo parlor that just opened right across from her flower shop.An AU where Waverly is a florist and Nicole is a tattoo artist.This is the florist/tattoo artist trope.





	Flowers & Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much about the trope. The idea just sounded so cool and cute. I just wanted to write a story on it with one of my favorite ships. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Waverly was a florist.

 

A happy florist at that.

 

She loved making her customers happy. 

 

She was a proud owner of her flower shop. Her flower shop didn't just sell flowers. They sold candy, chocolates, cards, etc...

 

 Her curiosity and annoyance came into full view when a tattoo parlor just opened right across the street from her flower shop. 

 

She would always see a tall woman with red hair around and inside the tattoo parlor. Waverly guessed that was the owner. 

 

She was interested. The woman had tattoos on both side of her arms. She would always wear black and these black boots. The boots were flat. The woman probably didn't want to add more height to her already tall physique. 

 

Waverly would get annoyed because at night whenever there were customers around and she was getting ready to close her shop, there would be people outside and inside of the tattoo parlor just hanging out making lots of noise. There would be music playing outside loudly. The police were finally called one time and a "Noise Ordinance" was issued. After that, people would stop just hanging around. Music would stop being played. At night, when Waverly looked across the street, there would be people just getting tattoos. 

 

Sometimes, on those loud nights before the police were called, she would catch the red-haired woman staring at her and watching her as she walked down the street to her car after closing her flower shop. Why was she staring? Was the woman watching her to make sure she got to her car safely?

 

Waverly's curiosity finally got the best of her. One night, after closing her shop, she decided to go to the tattoo parlor. There weren't that many people in there that night. It was just the red-haired woman and some customer. Some man was getting a tattoo. When he was done, he paid the woman and walked out of the shop. 

 

The woman smiled at Waverly and introduced herself. Her name was Nicole Haught. Her last name sounded like "hot". Waverly thought Nicole was. Waverly always kind of had a thing for women with tattoos.  


The woman had tattoos down her arm. The ones that stook out to Waverly were the cat and the "Love Is Love" tattoo. They were each on a separate arm. Waverly smiled. 

 

Waverly then introduced herself to Nicole. Nicole then told her she was the owner of the tattoo shop. Nicole was just starting out, but she plans to go internationally. Waverly also told her she was the owner of the flower shop from across the street. Waverly plans to go international as well. Waverly has a few shops around in different cities across the United States. 

 

They then talked and bonded over being owners of shops. Waverly then asked Nicole why she would always watch her. Nicole then told her she was looking out for her safety. Walking around as a woman at night can be scary and women need to look out for other women. 

 

Waverly then said she wanted a tattoo of a flower on her lower back. Nicole then smiled.

 

Nicole tattooed Waverly. Waverly thanked Nicole and then paid and tipped her. Waverly told her to have a good night and then walked out of the door. Nicole watched Waverly as she walked to her car. Waverly then drove away.

 

Nicole looked down at the change on the table and underneath the change was a piece of paper.

 

" _Call me,_

 

_Waverly ;) "_

 

Then, it said a phone number. Nicole smirked to herself. 

 

;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
